omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Moon
|-|Usagi Tsukino= |-|Sailor Moon= |-|Super Sailor Moon= |-|Eternal Sailor Moon= |-|Neo-Queen Serenity= Character Synopsis Usagi Tsukino (月野 うさぎ Tsukino Usagi, renamed "Serena Tsukino", "Bunny Tsukino" in some English adaptations), better known as Sailor Moon (セーラームーン Sērā Mūn), is a fictional superheroine who is the main protagonist and titular character of the Sailor Moon manga series written by Naoko Takeuchi. She is introduced in chapter #1, "Usagi – Sailor Moon" (originally published in Japan's Nakayoshi magazine on December 28, 1991), as a carefree schoolgirl who can transform into Sailor Moon, the de facto leader of the Sailor Soldiers. Initially believing herself to be an Earthling, she is later revealed to be the princess of the Moon Kingdom, and she subsequently discovers her birth name, Princess Serenity (プリンセス・セレニティ Purinsesu Serenity). Character Statistics Tiering: 4-A | 4-A | 3-C | 3-A | Low 2-C | 2-C Verse: Sailor Moon Name: Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Moon, Eternal Sailor Moon, Usagi Tsukino (Serena Tsukino in the English versions), Princess Serenity, Soldier of Love and Justice, Champion of Justice, Soldier of Mystery (title given to by Neo-Queen Serenity), Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit, Usako | Neo-Queen Serenity, Messiah of Peace, True Messiah | The brightest hope in the entire universe Gender: Female Age: 14 at the start of series, 16 at the end, future self is 1000, older to an unknown extent as Sailor Cosmos (age may not be measurable due to space-time transcendence) Classification: Human, Juuban Municipal School Student, Sailor Senshi, Reincarnation of Princess Serenity | Queen of the Solar System | Embodiment of the Cosmos (the antithesis of Chaos) Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, High-level Magic, Continuous beam barrage, Purification powers, Healing, Transformation (can also reverse spells with the henshin)/Shapeshifting(She can become anyone with the disguise pen), Immortality (Type 1 & 8; as long as her Sailor Crystal is not destroyed or altered, she always returns to life), Reincarnation (She can also be revitalised if killed), Sound Manipulation, Transmutation (Into moon dust), Spatial destruction, Can attack the astral plane, Light Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Can survive in outer space, Teleportation, Can affect Non-Corporeal beings like shadows and intangible souls, Creation (Can create weapons such as thorns, a sword, a katana, and a machine gun), Resistance to Mind Control (She is not affected by Mamoru's mind control) | Summoning(She has access to The Holy Sword, a sacred sword made with extraterrestrial material. It contains extreme toxicity and is so hard that it can destroy a diamond. The sword can also destroy a person until there is nothing left of him), Auto-Shield (The Silver Crystal can protect her from imminent danger), Teleportation (after regaining her power, she can teleport herself) | The same but much stronger, Past Life Awareness, Energy Manipulation, Can teleport others to her location, Limited psychic powers: Telepathy, Telekinesis, and Psychometry, Some resistance to illusions, matter decay (Can resist paralysis and atomic destruction), Mind Control and mind attacks, Reality Manipulation, Can attack the astral, spiritual, and mental planes, Can channel power from her future self, Barrier Creation, Can penetrate through space-time barriers, Immune to radiation, Resistance to space-time attacks, Power Nullification (With the use of the Silver Crystal, Usagi managed to resist and ignore the effects of the Black Crystal, which cancels out any kind of energy), Time Stop (The Scepter of Usagi can cancel time stops, and the Silver Crystal does not seem to be affected by them) and existence erasure (Thanks to the silver crystal, she avoided being erased by the presence of the black crystal and Nemesis), Attack/Spell Creation, Restoration, Healing, Sealing, Can ignore conventional durability and energy manipulation | Time-Rewinding | Space-Time breaking, Can teleport into the Dream Kingdom of Elysion, Resistance to Probability Manipulation, Curse Manipulation and Mind Manipulation | Can teleport other beings to her, Can transmute other beings remotely, Aura, Can destroy abstract concepts, Resistance to Soul Manipulation| Can use the powers of every other Sailor Senshi (Except for Sailor Chaos), Intangibility, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Resistance to Existence Erasure (Can exist without any effort in the cauldron of the galaxy, which erases everything from existence with a simple touch), Can absorb enemies into the Silver Crystal, Can put enemies into a deep sleep lasting for over 1000 years via power-scaling, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4 & 8), Automatic defenses that protect her while putting her in a catatonic state to regenerate, Can project herself through time and space, Can revive citizens, Can create magic objects like weapons and transformation items, Can bestow power upon the Senshi as Neo-Queen Serenity, Acausality, Space-Time Transcendence, Genius Intelligence, Cosmic Awareness Destructive Ability: Multi-Solar System Level (Her weakeast attack was capable of destroying Jadeite's Dimension which contains a crescent Moon and countless stars in the background, Caparable to Sailor Mars who's basic attack destroyed said dimension) | Multi-Solar System Level '''(Far superior to her previous form, destroyed a planet that was going to overlap the entire Star System) | '''Galaxy Level (Far superior to Pharaoh 90 who moved The Galaxy with immense ease) | Universe Level (Has all the entire in The Universe under her control thanks to unlocking the power of The Silver Crystal) | Universe Level+ (Repelled an attack from Chaos, Lit up the entirety of Space-Time and existence) | Multi-Universe Level (Restored the entire Cosmos, including The Universe and the Space-Time Continuum outside of The Universe, Reduced Chaos to an infinitely small fragment as a side effect of her power) Speed: FTL, likely Massively FTL+ (Faster than Pre-Henshin Minako, likely faster than Civilian Form Hotaru) | Massively FTL+ with Massively FTL+ attack speed (1.45 quintillion) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than Sailor Chibi-Moon, has impressed Sailor Uranus with her speed) | Massively FTL+ (Was able to traverse a galaxy in a panel) | Immeasurable (Transcends Space and Time, Is comparable to Sailor Cosmos) Lifting Ability: Stellar (Could stand and move around on the surface of Planet Nemesis with its intense gravity just fine even in civilian form) | At least Stellar Striking Ability: Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic | Universal | Universal+ | Multi-Universal Durability: Multi-Solar System Level (Easily stood at the epicenter of Zoicite's Aura which Tuxedo Kamen could not even get near.) | Multi-Solar System Level (Took an attack from Queen Metalia) | Multi-Solar System Level (Taken attacks from Outer Senshi like Sailor Uranus and Sailor Pluto and from beings like Death Phantom)| Galaxy Level (Survived within Pharaoh 90) | Universe Level (Took an ultimate attack from one of the strongest Sailor Animamates in civilian form, took attacks from the Galactica Senshi) | Universe Level+ (Survived attacks from Sailor Galaxia herself) | Multi-Universe Level (Intangibility and Mid-Godly Regen make her particularly hard to kill) Stamina: Large; Sailor Moon was able to fly to every planet in the Solar System and to the center of the galaxy and appeared to not be tired at all | Possibly Limitless, the Silver Crystal provides her with a limitless source of energy | Limitless Range: Standard Melee Range | Dozens of AU at least (Destroyed a Planet that was going to envelop the entire Solar System) | Interstellar | Galactic (When she first transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon, she sent out a light across the entire galaxy) | Universal+ (Lit up all of space-time in the universe) | Universal+ | Multi-Universal (Lambda power can affect the entire space-time continuum and simultaneously restore fourth dimensional constructs that are outside of the normal universe) Intelligence: High school girl level, she is around an average teenage girl and was shown to be an academic underachiever, as well as lazy and a crybaby, although the school she goes to is a very difficult school | She has Super-Intelligence with the Lambda Power due to the Mercury Crystal as well as a degree of Cosmic Awareness. Weaknesses: Initially a coward, crybaby, incompetent, clumsy and lazy but after further development she eventually overcame them. Hates fighting and violence, merciful to her opponents, often does not use her full power on her enemies. | Unknown Versions: Pre-Serenity Base | Princess Serenity | Post-Serenity Base | Super Form | Eternal Form | Lambda Power/Neo-Queen Serenity Other Attributes List of Equipment: Various magical items and weapons. *'Transformation Brooch:' The very first magical item that Usagi Tsukino used to transform into her standard Sailor form as Sailor Moon. It's transformation phrase is Moon Prism Power, Make Up! In the English dubbed it was Moon Prism Power! *'Disguise Pen:' This was given to Usagi by Luna, so she could disguise herself in order to complete a mission more easily. While she looks like the person she wants to be, she also apparently gains the knowledge of whoever she changes into. *'Crystal Star:' The second magical item that Usagi Tsukino used to transform into the much stronger second evolution of her standard, regular Sailor form of Sailor Moon. It is used in the transformation Moon Crystal Power, Makeup in all versions that the brooch appeared in, and her healing power Moon Crystal Power, which appeared in the first anime series. *'Cosmic Heart Compact:' The third transformation brooch given to Usagi Tsukino in order to transform into a much stronger and more evolved version of her standard Sailor form. It was given to her in episode 91 along with the Spiral Heart Moon Rod. In order to transform, she shouts Moon Cosmic Power, Makeup. *'Holy Grail:' A sacred goblet/cup of great, holy power used by Super Sailor Moon in the original anime's third season, and the manga. By calling out Crisis Make-up! (Moon Crisis Power in the Cloverway English dub), the Grail enables her to temporarily become Super Sailor Moon, which is a much stronger and more powerful evolution of her third regular Sailor form. It seems to greatly increase the healing powers of the Spiral Heart Moon Rod, as it bestows a far more powerful moon/rainbow-based attack, which is much more effective on a Daimon-Rainbow Moon Heartache. Its origins and summoning were different both in the original anime and the manga. *'Crisis Moon Compact:' A brooch given to Usagi Tsukino by Pegasus when she upgraded her Cosmic Heart Compact in Act 39. Along with Chibiusa, using her Chibi Moon Compact, Usagi transforms into Super Sailor Moon using the phrase Moon Crisis, Makeup. *'Holy Moon Chalice:' An item under Eternal Sailor Moon's possession that appeared in the manga and the first anime (specifically Sailor Moon Sailor Stars). Both continuations gave the item different origins and functions. It enables her to upgrade her power set and become Super Sailor Moon, though later on in the series she doesn't need it and can become Super Sailor Moon at will. Extra Info: A basic rundown of her abilities and items Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Games Category:Toei Animation Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Iconic Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Princess Category:Geniuses Category:Queens Category:Messiahs Category:Psychics Category:Time Traveler Category:Leaders Category:Schoolgirls Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Parents Category:Shapeshifters Category:Time Benders Category:Berserkers Category:Summoners Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2